Musturd Yung Uns (Funny bio of the week)
Mustard likes to be squeezed on hotdogs all the time. She does what she focken wants and no one can stahp her from terrrorizing virgin ears with her symphony of orgasms diarrheas. In plus to mustard very sqooshy yellish blorpism she always wanted to moosh di potats and other innocents at all times. Above all, Mustard will look at her potats like fresh meat, she will regard them as potential meals and protect them until she starves. Young Ones Mustardio (ketchup mayonaise) was squeezed out of an anus on a day. Her parents were Hampork and Shatteur the plates, d'fattest of d'pack. She had quatro boobies adressed like: Einstein the inventor of nuclear dildos, Bee oven who halped mustard with her symphony of satan, Shakespeare and Big Dick, sadly Bee oven got eaten by monseur grim reapur and reapur was kinda hungry so he oh so veeri smoothly shwooped Einsten too by his little butthole. At the time Hampork got sqooshed by the almighty wild caveman whatevur Yuzzarian who decided to peek out of his cavehole to sqoosh some tittlez. Twas the season of the sqooshing activities, when all the males dreamt of getting some ass. Stinky smelled milshakes in d'yard, so what he gon do? he gon come to da milshake to rape it, but instead of a milkshake he found Mustard. Still legit cuz mustard had dese tiny tittles but dat big ass stinky stinked her ass to soreness until mustard smelled like bustard. But she didnt want her mozzur to know dat she nut a virgin anymo so Mustard ate her potatis and mashed dem up and french fried dem all the way to satans anus. A roving male called Fed ex came to deliver a dildo to deir domain, but mustard didnt want a dildo cuz it wasnt organic and low on calories, so instead Mustard and Fed ex ate som dessert tgether and did some sqooshly tingle activites. Mustard and her mozzur both had veeri fat bellys full of shrimp chips and beer. Shattur tooted mustard away so dat she could puke her chips peacefully without having an earbleed from mustards screams of satan and holy bible curses. Eventully Shattur shattured one too many plates and she shatturs herself too. So mustard came beck, didnt give a feck bout her mozzurs shatturing the platatatas she jst came to fangurl round Yuzz, who got twerkled away by Timmy ber. Sum loyal fangurls chased after Yuzz and a sploosh group was formed. When the two splooshes refarted together Muzart's ass was frozen by the new mamama cow Jack Frost which prevented her from twerking and adding the essential farts on her 9th symphony of agonyz. Soon sqooshistic season came and the group of gangstas started raiding and shooting their houses, this group of gunslingers consisted of Flesh, Doosh ka pooshka and Home Store Gunner. nowing they had the best guns in town and they were giving free samples, muzart decided to sneak away and go test some of their gunz, despite the attempts of the local mafias to bomb them off the stubbornass gungstas wouldnt leave the black market. Mustard tested some of their guns and ended up in a threesome with Flesh and Dooshy, tho Homie refused to join them cuz his guns were too high quality for them. Eventually all the botches of the pack had tested the gangstas' aiming skillz and all of them got full of bullets which angered the local thugs of the pack so they set off and spanked doosh ka poosh to death which made the gangstas finally abandon their business BUT they werent done yet. Later Yuzz went to his fangurls club to have some free fun on patroling and Homie decided to go rob their strip club, there he had some good dessert with Snow the slut saint and Mustard. But Mustard still wasnt satisfied and got some more mayonaise with Homie. In sprong time it was the cooking festival and all the hoes vomited some potatoes, however Swift Butt didnt feel like eating potats and decided to mash them up. Rocket dawg's potats drowned in Mustard mayoinese katchup mix. Seeing all the fearsome recipes from the other contestants Jack Frost pooped herself and instead cheated and killed Mustards potats to get her off the competition, she succeded and Muzart was eliminated from the thug cooking club. Muzart had no chance of returning to the Yung Uns while Frosted ice was still on her period so, having no more potats, she survived on her mustard and ketchup mix, but she knew she was fucked when she ran out of her mix. Luckily she bumped into Homie who hired her as his slut seller, knowing with her help he could get more thristy costumers. But the following morning Homestore headed back to the Cum and toes peck cause he didn't have enough moni to pay Mustard forgetting their deal or no seal. Muzart not willing to cancel her contract tortured Homie with some of her piano symphonyez which caused him an ear bleed, he farted off to his pack which was feeding on Whiskas cat food, he was tired of eating mustards mayoinese and ketchup mix so he left to go eat Whiskas instead. Muzart ran out of her mixzz and tried to play the piano on the streets for a living but ended up causing herself a massive ear bleeding which led to her death. Litters: Fathered by Fed ex *First Litter: Drew da tits, Phenis and Shoo. Fathered by Flesh or Home Store Gunner *Second Litter: Pet all, Princess Daisy, Cnazis, Canis Lupis, YM030 and YF031. Di Farm Amphibian Sector: Shitter Donkey Ass Sector: Hampork Cow Sector: None Chicken Sector: Shakespeare, Big Wool, Einstein, Beethoven. Family Treesome Category:Funny Bios